The Heist
Endiveseat.jpg|Endive and Schnitzel on a date Uff.jpg|Schnitzel decides kiss Endive for distract her and she no discovers Mung Endivelips.jpg|The horrific lips of Endive waiting the kiss Kissing.jpg|Schnitzel kisses passionately Endive Chowder - the heist filty rich.PNG|They making a dream of filthy rich When Mung ties Chowder on a rope in order to stop Chowder's food stealing beahavior, Chowder finds Sugar Sapphire, an extremely valuable food. The group set out to find more in order to gain a mass fortune but they find out that the sugar sapphire came from under Endive's kitchen. Plot The episode starts out with Mung trying to cook, but Chowder keeps eating the food to Mung's annoyance. In an effort to make him not steal food, Mung ties Chowder onto a leash, but alas, Chowder doesn't learn. While tied on the leash, Chowder is close enough to the ground to smell Sugar Sapphires under the ground. When he finds one, Mung says that if they find more, they will be 'filthy rich'. Wanting to be rich, the gang starts to mine underground for more sugar sapphires. They find the motherload, but there's one problem: it's under Endive's kitchen. So now they must pull off a sugar sapphire heist. They work together as a team known as "Mung's Five" (Gazpacho is added into the episode). To get Endive out of the house, Shnitzel is forced to go on a date with her. They go out to dinner while the rest of the gang try to get the sugar sapphires. But Endive and Shnitzel get home early But even though it works for a few minutes, Endive falls through the floor and accidentally destroys all the sugar sapphires. After seeing all the destroyed sapphires, Endive demands that the gang pays for all the damages, but instead, Mung offers a counter offer: a date with Shnitzel. At the end of the episode, Mung, Truffles and Chowder all decide to go on vacation in Fiestaville after their hard work, while Shnitzel is forced to go on another date with Endive as part of Mung's deal. In the end, even though they may not be rich, the gang and Endive are happy (except Shnitzel, who screams for help). Trivia *When Endive demands that the gang pay for all the damages, Mung says "But there won't be any money left in the budget for a third season!" in which Chowder says "I had so many more stories.". This could be an outside reference to the fact that Chowder is ending (Even though it's technically started it's third season). Also Mung has broke the fourth wall. *When Chowder fell on the ground for the third time, his right arm disappears. *While Chowder is digging, if you look closely at the shirt he dug out it says Billy and Mandy. This is a reference to The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, a show C.H. Greenblatt used to work in. *There were 6 spanish related stuff (which kind of makes it a spanish episode... in English) **Shicken Soquitos **El Cookbook de las Fiestas (The Cookbook Of Parties) **El Gordo (The Fat), the sambraro (which an alligator wore) **"muy bueno" ("very good") **Fiestaville (Similar to Mexico.) *Fiestaville could be a parody of Fiesta Village in Knotts' Berry Farm . *Mung's Five was Mung's codename for the group. These are their codenames : **Mung Daal: Big Moustache **Chowder: El Gordo **Shnitzel: Rocky Road **Truffles: The Mouth **Gazpacho: Mama's Boy *There is another crossover. When Mung Dall tastes the Sweet Sapphire crystal, his head explodes and is replaced by a head similar to Bubbles, from The Powerpuff Girls. Her only line was "Woowww, thats sweeeet!". **Ironically, Bubbles' head is voiced by Tara Strong (who also voices Truffles) *Chowder might be part dog, because he can sniff sugar sapphires that are really deep and dig fast and through hard surfaces. *Mung, Shnitzel, and Truffles were swinging their pickaxes and were not digging, Chowder was. Quotes *'Mung Daal': Hey, boy. What you got there? *'Chowder': Snarling *'Mung Daal': Chowder! let go! I want to see. Let go! Bad dog! Ba-a-a-a-a-d! Now, let's see what we have here. ---- *'Mung Daal': We'd better check this out. ---- *'Mung Daal': We're under Endive's kitchen! Back down, everyone! back down! This is bad! The sugar sapphires are on Endive's property! We have to figure out how to remove them without her knowing, or else she'll be the one who's stinkin' rich! ---- *'Truffles': The Mouth?! What do you mean I'm the Mouth? What are you saying -- I'm loud! I'm not loud! You're loud! angrily *'Mung Daal': We are known as "Mung's Five". ---- *'Mung Daal': Okay, we got to come up with a way to get Endive out of the house. What's something we could use as bait, something she wants? No! Something she needs desperately, more than anything else in the world. *'Shnitzel': Oh, radda! ---- *'Ms. Endive': Just hold on! I'm coming! Oh, my. *'Shnitzel': [ Laughs nervously ] Radda. *'Ms. Endive': laughs chuckles oh, won't you look at that. I wet myself. I best go change. Be back in a jiffy. What brings you here, as if i had to ask? *'Shintzel': Mm. Radda radda radda. Radda radda radda! *'Mung Daal': No, Shnitzel, you can't quit. Just keep thinking Chaching. *'Shintzel': Radda radda radda radda? *'Ms. Endive': Dinner? tonight? Well, I don't know. I'll have to check my -- yes, I'm free! Panini darling, I'll be home late! *'Chowder': The cow has gone out to the pasture. Over. *'Mung Daal': Okay. Go for it, babe! ---- *'Ms. Endive': Moans munching happily *'Mung Daal': (On Wakkie Takkie) Shnitzel, how are things with Endive? *'Shnitzel': Radda radda. *'Ms. Endive': Munching Mmmmmmmm. *'Mung Daal': Well, just hang in there. The van's almost ready. *'Shintzel': Radda radda. *'Ms. Endive': Munching Mmmmmmmm. *'Mung Daal': Well, just hang in there. The van's almost ready. *'Ms. Endive': Mmm. What do you say we kick this date up a notch and head back to my place for a little dessert? Would you like to step inside and stay awhile? *'Shintzel': Radda radda radda radda! *'Mung Daal': We're loading the last sugar sapphire onto the van right now, but we need more time. You've got to stall her. *'Shnitzel': Stammers sobs *'Ms Endive': Seductively Yes. *'Shnitzel': Muttering smooches *'All': Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ---- *'Mung Daal': All clear, Shnitzel! *'Shnitzel': Gasping retching.. *'Ms. Endive': Delicious. Unh! *'Mung Daal': All right, Gazpacho! Haul 'er out of here! *'Gazpacho': No problem, except for one problem. I don't know how to drive. *'Ms. Endive': Oh. w-what happened? W-what's going on? What are you all doing under my kitchen? Sugar Sapphires you were stealing them from me, weren't you? *'Mung Daal': No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. That's not it at all. *'Chowder': Yeah, that's pretty much it. *'Ms Endive': Well since you destroyed all the Sugar Sapphires on my property I'm sure there will be no problem paying me back all the money they were worth. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes